1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to a system for tracking multiple types of work items.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Collaborative work environments are often used to track tasks and the progress that is made on tasks as work on the tasks progresses. A task may be a job that needs to be completed. Tasks may be represented on a computer system as task objects that provide for organization of data related to the tasks, e.g., a date a task is scheduled to be completed and/or the name of an individual to whom a task is assigned. A collaborative work environment is typically implemented on a computer system and is often used by several users to track tasks and data associated with the tasks.
Users may use a computer system to take actions related to a task object. For example, users may enter data into a computer system to update data associated with a task. A user may create a new task object to represent a task. In some circumstances, users may retrieve data related to the task.
Bug tracking systems are often used by software development teams to track bugs in a piece of software. A bug may be a problem with a piece of software that needs to be fixed. Bugs may be represented on a computer system as bug objects that provide for organization of data related to the bugs, e.g., problems that a bug is causing and/or the name of a customer that is affected by the bug. A bug tracking system is typically implemented on a computer system and is often used by several users to track bugs and data associated with the bugs.
Users may use a computer system to take actions related to a bug object. For example, users may enter data into a computer system to update data related to a bug. A user may create a new bug object to represent a bug. In some circumstances, users may retrieve data related to the bug.
Prior art work-related tracking systems have been used that track a single type of work-related element, e.g., tasks or bugs. These work-related tracking systems are separate systems. If a user wishes to track both tasks and bugs related to one project, then two different tracking systems are necessary.